1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a landing gear system for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional landing gear systems can be configured with a plurality of articulated members so as to be selectively retractable and deployable. Further, conventional landing gear systems can include a shock strut configured to stroke during a landing phase of the aircraft. In one conventional landing gear configuration, the geometric configuration of the members of the articulated members causes the tire member to primarily translate outboard during the stroke of the shock strut, otherwise known as a “scrubbing” of the tire member. Scrubbing of the tire can reduce the life of the tire, as well as cause irregular stroking of the shock strut.
Hence, there is a need for an improved landing gear system.